VKook Is Real?
by SeoltangSyub93
Summary: VSuga/TaeGi Fanfict! Yoongi menjadi sensitif akan Taehyung yang perhatian pada Jungkook setelah sebelumnya ia menonton sebuah video di youtube. yah, ia cemburu. BTS Suga x V/ Yoongi x Taehyung/ ONESHOOT


**VKook Is Real?!**

 **Lee Eunhee**

 **K+**

 **Romance, Humor**

 **Min Yoongi**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **And other member BTS..**

 **Cast©BigHitEnt.**

 **Story©Eunhee**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE**

 **DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

Minggu pagi.

Burung-burung berkicau dengan merdunya. Matahari sudah naik dan langit masih berwarna biru kelabu. Semilir angin menyelinap masuk melalui jendela dorm yang terbuka, membuat udara pagi ini terasa segar.

Member Bangtan sudah bangun semua sejak tadi. Seharusnya mereka sudah berangkat dari tadi untuk memulai schedule seperti biasanya yang sangat padat, namun telepon dari sang manager membuat mereka melonjak kegirangan dan mengurungkan diri mereka untuk mandi pagi. Yaa terkecuali bagi yang sudah mandi.

Kenapa? Karena kata manager mereka, hari ini mereka free!

Dan kalian tahu? Dari semua member Bangtan, Yoongi adalah satu-satunya yang sudah mandi pagi ini.

Mumpung ini hari libur, mereka tak mau melelahkan diri dengan berjalan-jalan keluar dorm dan lebih memilih untuk melakukan kegiatan lain.

Dan sekarang mereka malah sibuk sendiri.

Ada Seokjin yang sedang memasak untuk mereka sarapan, ada Hoseok dan Namjoon yang sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu, ada Jungkook dan Taehyung yang sedang bertanding PlayStation, ada Jimin yang sedang bengong di depan TV yang menampilkan kartun Pororo, dan ada Yoongi yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil memainkan laptop apple-nya.

Ya, Yoongi-lah tokoh utama dalam fanfic ini.

Saat ini ia sedang membuka Youtube. Dan sebuah video berjudul 'VKook Is Real' berhasil menarik perhatiannya untuk membuka video itu.

Video yang menurut Yoongi itu laknat karena sudah membuat dadanya terasa sesak saat menontonnya.

Ah aniya, bukan karena video itu menyedihkan.

Tapi lebih kepada tokoh dalam video itu. Yup, bukan Jungkook, tapi Taehyung.

CUP

Yoongi tersentak saat ada yang mengecup pipinya. Ia cepat-cepat menutup video yang sedang ditontonnya lalu menoleh kebelakang, dimana ada Taehyung yang tersenyum lebar dengan wajah bodohnya.

Yoongi mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata sipitnya, "a-apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"menemanimu"

"Hah?"

Tanpa aba-aba, Taehyung merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa yang sedang Yoongi duduki, dan menjadikan paha Yoongi sebagai bantalannya.

"hyungie.."

"N-ne?"

"artinya 'have you eaten' itu apa sih?"

"apakah kamu sudah makan"

"belum hyungiee, kan makanannya lagi dimasakin sama Seokjin hyung. Eh tapi, makasih udah perhatian yaa~" Taehyung nyengir dengan polosnya membuat Yoongi ingin sekali menjejalkan laptopnya ke wajah Taehyung kalau saja ia tak ingat kalau ia membutuhkan laptopnya.

"…"

"hyungie? Kok diem sih?" Taehyung mencolek-colek pipi Yoongi dengan telunjuknya.

"…"

"oh iya hyung, tadi hyung nonton apa? Kok kayanya ada Jungkooknya gitu"

"eh? Itu.."

"itu apa?"

"ngg.."

"hyungie?"

"i-iya?"

"jawab aku"

"uhng,.."

"MAKANAN SIAAAPP~" Seru Seokjin dari dapur, membuat Yoongi diam-diam menghembuskan nafas lega.

"kajja makan", ajaknya pada Taehyung.

Taehyung mengangguk dan beranjak dari duduknya. Sedangkan Yoongi mematikan laptopnya dan segera berdiri.

Namun tanpa Yoongi duga, Taehyung dengan secepat kilat langsung menggendong Yoongi ala bridal style lalu membawa Yoongi memasuki ruang makan. Yoongi yang pipinya bersemu hanya bisa mengalungkan tangannya dileher Taehyung karena sebentar lagi akan-

"cieee… ciee.."

"suuiittt"

"ekhem ekheemm… bikin ngiri ajaaa"

"Yoongi hyung blushing cieee"

Yoongi memanyunkan bibirnya. "a-apaan sih kalian!" Taehyung mendudukkan tubuh Yoongi dikursi yang posisinya ditengah-tengah Jimin dan Taehyung sendiri.

"nah, karena sudah berkumpul semua, kajja makan!" seru Seokjin, mengintrupsi mereka semua untuk mulai melahap masakannya.

"uhuk uhuk" karena terlalu bersemangat makan, Jungkook tersedak lalu menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Taehyung yang melihat itu langsung memberikan segelas air putih pada Jungkook.

"…" Yoongi yang melihat itu berusaha mengabaikan mereka karena sesungguhnya dia cemburu.

hanya karena memberikan air minum, kau cemburu Yoongi? kekanakan sekali.

entah kenapa Yoongi jadi agak sensitif melihat Taehyung bersama Jungkook setelah menonton video tadi.

"aigo.. kalau makan itu pelan-pelan, Kookie"

Tuh. Nada suara Taehyung yang lembut saja sudah bisa membuat hatinya memanas. soalnya itu ditujukan untuk Jungkook, bukan untuk dirinya.

Yoongi masih tetap memakan makanannya dengan tenang, walaupun ia sudah tidak nafsu dan ingin menarik Taehyung menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dari Jungkook.

namun ia segera berada diambang kecemburuannya ketika tak sengaja melirik Taehyung dari sudut matanya sedang mengusap-usap tengkuk Jungkook dengan sayang.

Hoseok menyikut perut Jimin, membuat yang disikut tersedak. "apa?" tanyanya bingung. alisnya bertaut saat Hoseok memberi isyarat untuk memandang Yoongi, dan segera menurutinya.

Yoongi cepat-cepat menghabiskan sarapannya dan meminum habis susunya, lalu berdiri. "aku selesai" ucapnya datar sambil berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Hoseok dan Jimin yang melihatnya terkikik-kikik.

Melihat Yoongi berlalu, Taehyung pun segera menghabiskan sarapannya.

Tak lama setelah menghabiskan sarapannya, ponsel mereka semua berbunyi berbarengan menandakan ada pemberitahuan masuk.

mereka mengeluarkan ponsel masing-masing dan men-ceknya.

seketika mereka semua menjerit secara berbarengan karena terkejut.

.

.

.

Yoongi memasuki kamarnya dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. VKook moment live disebelahnya tadi membuatnya muak.

ia mengambil ponselnya dan membuka twitter official Bangtan yang mereka pegang berdelapan ditambah sang manager, ia men-tweet: "VKOOK IS REAL!" dengan foto Taehyung yang sedang merangkul Jungkook dengan mesranya.

Yoongi menarik nafas dalam-dalam. 'Taehyung bodoh', makinya dalam hati, kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

Beberapa saat kemudian Taehyung memasuki kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu. jelas saja Yoongi terkejut.

"apa maksudnya ini?! Hah?!" bentaknya sambil menunjukkan layar ponselnya yang memperlihatkan kiriman Yoongi tadi.

Yoongi menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk. "kau tak mengerti? aku sekarang sudah resmi menjadi VKook shipper" ujarnya dengan raut muka yang disenang-senangkan, padahal ia berusaha menahan tangis karena bentakan Taehyung tadi.

"secara tidak langsung kau merelakanku dengan Jungkook?! Hey, kau itu kekasihku tau"

"aku tauu.. Tap-"

"kau menjadi shipper ku dan Jungkook hanya untuk melampiaskan rasa cemburumu, kan?" nada suara Taehyung melembut, "oh ayolah hyung.." lalu ia memeluk Yoongi dengan erat.

"aku hanya mencintaimu, Min Yoongi-ku yang manis" pipi gembil Yoongi terasa memanas setelah Taehyung mengucapkan itu.

"maaf jika aku terlalu dekat dengan Jungkook atau member lain. percayalah, aku akan selalu mencintaimu. jeongmal saranghae"

"uhm, na-nado saranghae" Yoongi berkata dengan gugup. pipinya sudah sangat merona , bahkan merambat sampai ke telinga.

Taehyung tersenyum lebar dan mengecup bibir ramyun Yoongi sekali lagi, membuat Yoongi ingin meleleh saja rasanya. "Manisnyaa" celetuk Taehyung gemas sembari terkekeh melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang lucu.

Yoongi menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Taehyung, membuat sang empunya dada semakin gemas dan mempererat pelukannya.

.

.

.

"hyung, awas aku mau lihaatt!"

"Kookie menyingkirlah!"

"Aah! hyung, hati-hati dengan pantatkuu"

"Chimchiiimm!"

"Eh! aku tak melakukannya Hosikii"

"iishh kalian diamlah, kita bisa ketahuan!"

"mianhae Seokjin hyung"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **Haaaiii Muti bawa ff VSuga niihh!**

 **hehe, feel nya gak kerasa ya? terus, alurnya kecepetan kaan**

 **jeongmal miaan, soalnya Muti gak pinter ngerangkai kata-kata :3**

 **Finally, RnR please?**


End file.
